Romeo and Loki, Thor and Juliet
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: They were star-crossed lovers. And they refused to let that keep them apart. AU, Thorki/Thunderfrost, so OOC it isn't even funny, M-preg cause Loki can


**Warning:** Yaoi/boy-on-boy, M-preg  
**Pairings:** ThorXLoki  
**Story:** They were star-crossed, even from the beginning. And they refused to let that keep them apart. Will they ever manage to become one, like they have always longed for? Or will they lose everything?  
**Disclaimer:** All Characters (c) Marvel

* * *

The first time they met, Thor had gotten into a fight with Balder, and now had a plaster on his face. The Jotunheim region was cold, ice-cold, but the young blond saw nothing of it, eyes only for the youngest child of the king of the Jotun's. He laughed as he played with Loki off to the side as their father's talked of peace and important things.

Loki smiled gently as Thor re-enacted his battle with Balder, holding a stick as his weapon. The youngest prince found the small god charming in a way that his own brothers held none of. Loki pulled his large coat tighter around himself, shivering. The elder blond saw this and quickly scooted up next to his newfound friend. He wrapped his arms around Loki, grinning widely as Loki smiled up at him.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by Odin and the King of the Jotun's. Odin laughed at his allies protective glare at Loki.

"Be calm, my friend!" Odin laughed. "My Thor is a kind boy, and overly friendly! He shall not hurt your son!"

As the meeting winded down, Loki and Thor came to stand by their father's. Thor grinned at Loki as their father's said their farewell's. Before Odin could leave, though, Thor darted forward and placed a small peck on Loki's lips.

"Goodbye, my princess!" he said so happily, so innocently, Odin only just managed to get his son out before the king stripped his son of all skin.

"Papa! He called me a princess!" Loki's eyes welled up with tears as he turned to look at his father. It would be in later years that he would realize it was not the kiss he was angry about, no he quite enjoyed that. It was the fact that Thor had called him a princess.

-Back in Asgard-

"Haha! You kissed a boy!" Balder teased his brother, poking him as he taunted the blond.

"I did not!" Thor complained, blushing red as his mother brushed his hair into some shape of control. She laughed at the boy's bickering. "I just kissed Loki! She's so pretty, and sweet and smart!" Thor looked down at his feet as his mother began braiding his hair.

Balder tried to hold in his laughter before bursting out, falling over in giggles. "That's what's so funny! Loki's a boy!"

* * *

The second time they met Loki was sent to Asgard to spend a year learning about politics and the customs of the god's. He was taller now, more defined features. He was not a young boy, but a young man. His horns had grown, and he allowed himself to shrink to be the size of a normal god. He was stoic as he entered the large hall where Odin stood waiting for him, smiling at the young Jotun.

He slowly began to walk to the King of the God's. He was soon intercepted, though, and thrown to the ground. "Loki! Loki! Loki!" Thor nuzzled his nose into Loki's neck, hugging him tightly around the middle. The elder man had not changed much, he was still like a large puppy.

"Thor!" Odin hissed, yanking his son off of the young Jotun ambassador. Loki stood and brushed his robes, facial expression unchanged. "I am sorry, young one. My son is a bit overzealous."

"Loki!" Thor still cried, grinning from ear to ear. His blond hair was braided back still, and now Mjolnir sat secured on his back. "You're here! Yay!"

"Thor, please go and find something to do far away from here," Odin muttered, tossing his son towards the exit.

"Loki! I'll come get you when you're done!" Thor called as his brother finally arrived and dragged him out.

It was two hours later that Loki sighed as he walked out of the hall, smoothing his hair down before he felt his hand grabbed and dragged down the hallways. He couldn't help but laugh. "Thor! Slow down!" He was finally, finally allowed to show himself, in front of this god he had come to trust.

"I want to show you something, though!" Thor complained, but did slow down. He kept his hand clutched around Loki's, smiling as Loki rested his head against the blondes shoulder. "I missed you. Only writing to you for twelve years... I asked my father so many times to go and see you."

"And I, my father," Loki murmured, closing his eyes in contentment. He allowed Thor to lead him to where the elder man wanted to lead him. "It is so good to see you, Thor."

Loki and Thor had grown up so much since their last encounter. Loki had been only six, while Thor had been 8. After the princess debacle, Odin had forced Thor to write to Loki, apologizing. They had never stopped writing to each other after that.

"Well, we have a year together now, hopefully longer than that. I am a warrior now, an adult. I shall follow you to the ends of the universe, if that is your wish," Thor murmured, bringing Loki's hand up to his lips to gently kiss. "Ah! We're here!"

Loki opened his eyes to gasp, bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. "It... It's... Thor, it's beautiful!" Loki almost felt tears begin to well up in his eyes before a bouquet of flowers was thrust in his face.

"I remembered that you have never seen flowers before. They don't grow in Jotunheim, and you said King Laufey wouldn't allow you to see the ones I sent you. So... I began growing this," Thor spread his arms out, revealing the enormous garden. It was filled with roses, petunias, violets, orchids, lily's, every flower in the world.

"Oh Thor!" Loki cried, wrapping his arms around the blondes neck, grinning from ear to ear as he hugged Thor. "Thank you! Thank you, it's beautiful!"

Thor chuckled as he hugged his friend back, smiling contentedly as he laid his chin on Loki's shoulder. This was right... no, this was perfect. Exactly perfect.

* * *

"No! Papa, please, stop this nonsense!" Loki cried as he tried to reason with father. He still held the sheet around him that he had had to steal from Thor's bed when King Laufey had stormed into the room, demanding to know where his son was. It was then that he saw his youngest, his most precious son wrapped in the arms of a god.

"I shall not! He has defiled you, Loki! He will not get away with this! We shall go to war with those treacherous God's and show them the true power of the Jotun's!" King Laufey began storming out of the throne room before Loki grabbed his father's arm.

"Please! Papa, I love him!" Loki was close to sobbing as he father glared at him, cold. He violently shook his arm, dislodging his son and sending him to the ground.

"Then you are a fool." With that Laufey was out the door, slamming it behind him.

Loki crumpled, holding the sheet tight around him. "Thor... Thor..." He sobbed, remembering the night they had shared together. Six months into Loki's stay, he and Thor had finally, finally, confessed. They had kissed, they had made love... And then King Laufey made an unexpected visit. Not finding his son where he was supposed to be, he had forced his way into Thor's room... where the two lovers were still entwined in each other's arms.

"Brother..." Loki looked up to see his elder and closest brother, Helbindi.

"Brother! Papa- Papa's going to-" Loki could only manage that before he curled up into himself, sobbing as his brother was quickly at his side, holding him.

Helbindi sighed. He gently lifted his sobbing brother, holding him tightly as he made his way to Loki's quarters. "I know, Loki... He was worried about you, and you know your betrothed..."

"I love him, brother!" Loki cried. "I love him! I love him..."

* * *

"Father, this war has been waged for five years now," Balder growled from his seat at the council's table. "It is time to put this all to an end. It is time for the Jotun's to surrender!" He slammed his fist on the table to emphasize his anger at this war.

"No." All eyes turned to the dark shadow in the corner.

Balder sneered. "This war is your fault brother, you have no say in how it ends!" He hissed.

"If it is my fault, then I should be the one to end it," Thor growled back. War had hardened the once-light-hearted god. He had lost his left eye to a Jotun attack to the castle. "Father, I ask that you send me, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif on a peace mission. Please, I know I can end this war, father."

Odin was silent for a moment. He slowly nodded. "Thor, go."

The thunder god nodded, before spinning on his heel. His loyal warriors followed him, Sif sparring a moment to stick her tongue out at Balder.

They soon arrived at the Bifrost. "Heimdall, open the way to Jotunheim. It is time for this war to end."

The man only nodded once before opening the way, allowing the five god's to step into the realm of the Jotun's. Glares were sent their way, but weapons were not raised at them. Odin must have sent notice that he was sending a peace offer.

"King Laufey," Thor murmured, falling on one knee in front of the King. His warriors followed his example. They did not look up when Thor did. "I have come to speak of peace between Asgard and Jotunheim."

"I know," Laufey growled. "And what makes you think I will allow you to even speak of peace with me, defiler?"

"You have ordered your warriors not to harm us, you would have killed us if you did not want to hear us out," Thor reasoned. "I have an offer you will not refuse, in exchange for a peace treaty between our people."

Laufey was silent for a moment before waving his hand for Thor to continue. Unbeknownst to the gathered, Helbindi had snuck his younger brother into the throne room, along with a small boy held tightly in Loki's arms.

"I offer myself. You may take my life, as I have known you have wanted from the beg-"

"No!" The shout cut off Thor's offer, making his head shoot up. "Thor!" Loki cried, running forward with the small boy in his arms.

Thor couldn't keep the relief off his features, standing as Loki ran into his arms. Loki had made himself look much more like a god, Thor briefly noted, his skin holding only a hint of blue. "Oh, Loki," Thor whispered. "I missed you, I missed you so..."

Loki couldn't keep the small sob from bubbling up from his throat.

"Loki!" King Laufey boomed, his eyes flaming with pure rage. "Step away! This god's life is now mine to take!"

"No!" Loki refused, pushing the young boy into Thor's arms before his turned to face his father. Thor held tightly to the boy, confused at first before the boy looked up at him. Clear blue eyes and pure black hair. His and Loki's son. "I love him, father! I shall not allow you to hurt the father of my son! I shall not allow you to continue this useless war!"

"Papa!" The small boy reached out for Loki, Thor only shielding him from Laufey intense stare.

"I only let you keep that abomination as a means of reminding you that you have a duty here!" Laufey hissed. "But if you are so attached to him, I shall just have to dispose of him like his father!"

Immediately, Thor's warriors were on their feet, jumping to protect their lord and the boy. "You shall not harm my son, Laufey!" Thor boomed. He turned to Sif and placed the tiny boy in her arms. "What is your name, my son?" He asked quietly.

"Thurston," the boy murmured quietly.

Thor smiled softly. "Go with your Aunt Sif, alright? You'll be safe. And I promise to bring Papa back safe." Thurston nodded. Sif looked at Thor like he was betraying her. "Take him. Please, Sif, I trust him with you. I know he will come to no harm with you. Take him back to Asgard." Sif nodded, calling to Heimdall, before she was transported back to Asgard.

"Now, Laufey," Thor hissed, turning to see Fandral and Volstagg trying to hold the King back from a fallen Loki, who was holding his side. He ran forward, wielding Mjolnir. "You have threatened my realm, my family, my lover. You shall stop this petty war or you shall be executed! You have lost many, we have lost many! It is pointless to continue!"

"It is not!" Laufey hissed, watching as his son was helped to his feet by his perceived enemy. "You shall pay for what you have done to my son!"

Thor walked forward as Volstagg and Fandral finally managed to wrestle Laufey to the ground with the help of Hogun. Thor harshly placed Mjolnir on Laufey's chest, pinning the Jotun to the ground.

"Thor..." The god turned to see Loki, still holding his side and bleeding now. He rushed forward to catch Loki as he began to fall once again. "Thor, is Thurston alright?" He asked quietly, holding onto Thor tightly. "Is our son alright?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, Sif has him, he's in Asgard. He's fine, don't worry. He's fine," Thor quickly hoisted Loki into a bridal carry, turning to look at Loki's brothers. Helbindi stepped forward, bowing his head to Thor slightly.

"Take my brother, be good to him. My brother and I shall be having a talk with our father. Do not worry, Odinson. This war is over." A cheer rang out through the hall, from the Jotun's and from Thor's remaining warriors. Thor smiled and bowed his head in turn to the tall Jotun before the four warriors and Loki were brought back up to Asgard.

* * *

When Loki woke up, it was to a warm bed filled with a warm man that he loved. When he sat up he realized he was in Thor's chambers, sleeping next to the man he loved. He smiled. He must have passed out from blood loss... and he awakened to a scene he had been dreaming about for five years.

"Loki..." Thor whined, reaching out in an attempt to bring Loki back to lying down without opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep. Mother and father are looking after Thurston, the war is over, and we get to finally have the lazy morning we were so terribly wrenched from."

Loki chuckled before he lay back down, curling into Thor's large arms. "I love you Thor, I love you so much."

Thor's hold tightened around his lover. "Loki... I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I never thought your father would let the war go on for so long. I never thought... I never knew... Thurston is so beautiful."

"Thor... he's been asking about you, you know. Thurston. I would tell him so many stories about you, read him the letters we would send back and forth... He wants to see flowers, too."

"Then he shall!" Thor jolts up in bed.

Loki chuckles as Thor runs about the chamber, pulling on clothes and tossing some to Loki as well. "What happened to sleeping in?" He laughed. "And how do you have so many clothes in my size?"  
"Oh, I... uh..." Thor blushed slightly before going to a door that had not been in the room before. He opens it to reveal a large chamber, almost identical to Loki's old one in Jotunheim. "I sort of... well, I planned... If you don't like it, I can make another one! It's just... I sort of assumed you'd want your own room as well, you know... And if you want we can change it to be Thurston's! I didn't know, so I didn't..." Thor tapered off as Loki walked to him, completely nude and lifted his face, kissing Thor.

"I love it. I love it, I love you," he whispers happily. "And I'm sure Thurston will find some comfort in it. But tell me the walls are soundproof?"

"100 percent!" Thor laughed, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and lifting him up, spinning him as he kissed the Jotun. "Loki, be mine! Be mine forever! Marry me!"

Loki was stunned into silence for a moment before he grinned. "Yes! Yes, of course!"

* * *

"Papa!" Thurston cried, the four year old trying to run to Loki and Thor as they walked into the garden, where Frigg and Sif were doting on the child. "Papa, grandmamma says I get to play in the flowers everyday!"

"Of course, you will, my sweet," Loki laughed, hoisting the child up to rest on his hip. "Now, want to meet your father?"

"Yes!" Thurston cried, excitedly looking at Thor. "Is it him? Because I want him to be my father! He's nice!"

Thor laughed boomingly, reaching forward and placing a single kiss on Thurston's perpetually tanned skin. "Yes, little one, I am your father. And this is your home from now on. How would you like that, huh?"

Thurston looked at his papa quizzically. "Are you staying too?" He asked innocently.

"Yes, of course I am," Loki chuckled. "And you get your own room, too. Right next to mine and your father's."

Thor smiled. He gently reached up to run his fingers over Mjolnir, which he had retrieved while Loki had been asleep. He had also made sure Laufey understood that he planned to marry Loki and keep him in Asgard, whether the once-King liked it or not. With Helbindi's help, Laufey had accepted this, in return for being able to visit his son when he wanted to.

Thor's answer was of course.

Looking at Thurston, Loki, Sif, and Frigg, made Thor smile. This was his family, his home. He soon to be wife. This was perfect. And this time, none would ruin it.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah... inspired by these pics!

gallery/#/d56atfu  
gallery/#/d56au32

I love the pictures of little Loki. I could not resist the princess comment by Thor. He just honestly thought Loki was a really pretty princess! Aw, well... I love the artist's drawing, too... Well! Here's a ThorxLoki story! ...I have like four others stories written that I really need to put up, huh?

Someone needs to remind me of these things.


End file.
